Academy of Runeterra
by WeSketchLife
Summary: "Students," Karma said. Her voice boomed throughout the gymnasium. "I welcome all of you back to our Academy. Now, a few words from your headmistress Fiora." Fiora took her place at the podium, watching her students from behind her glasses with disappointment. "I long for worthy students." (All champions may appear somewhere along the story)
1. Destined to Fail

Chapter 1: _Destined to fail._

"Got fire for me?"

Talon took the lighter from Katarina and lit his cigarette. He, Kata and Zed were sitting below the fire escape at the back of the Academy. Smoking was prohibited on school property, and leaving school property during lunch break was prohibited too. Obviously, the only option was to do it all secretly.

Talon leaned back against the wall and slowly exhaled. Ten more minutes before their math class would start. Skipping was no option, with Twisted Fate as the teacher, so these were his only minutes of freedom for the next few hours. He glanced at Zed, hoping that he would not-

"Did you take notes in Professor Heimerdinger's class?" Zed asked.

That. That nerdy behavior. Katarina thought Zed's shadows were the coolest thing ever, so Talon was kind of forced to hang out with him too. But that guy was just obsessed with getting good grades.

Talon grunted as a way of saying 'no'.

"You?" Zed raised his eyebrows at Katarina, barely visible under his grey hoodie.

"No, I really have no idea what that guy is talking about." Katarina replied absentmindedly, blowing a puff of smoke into the air and watching it disappear.

Zed put his hands below his chin and leaned on them.

"Shen was writing so fast, I'm surprised his hand didn't fall off. I'm sure he's going to get higher grades than me this year. _Again_."

Talon rolled his eyes. So what? Nobody cared about that, not even Shen. Probably. Maybe. Actually, Talon had never really talked to Shen. Didn't seem like fun.

Katarina, however, bumped her fist against Zed's shoulder with a wicked grin.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll crush him this year."

That was another reason why Talon didn't like Zed: the attention Katarina gave him. Talon missed the times where they would just sit together, without Zed, contemplating life in silence while sharing forbidden cigarettes. Sometimes, they would have liquor too. But now, the only thing left of that were the cigarettes and the only thing Talon was contemplating was whether he was fast enough to knock out Zed before he could shadow away. Probably not. Stupid Marty Stue, who was good at literally every subject, including P.E.

"What time is it?" Katarina asked.

Before Talon could even grab his phone to look, a big eye appeared above all three of their heads.

"Fuck," Zed said, right before he vanished into his shadows.

Katarina made a run for it, teleporting to the tree furthest away that she could still reach.

Talon would've thrown his knives around him and disappear too, but he was too confused to do so. Had Zed actually said 'fuck'? That little nerd knew and used swearwords?

While Talon's respect for Zed grew by just a tiny bit, a circle of cards appeared on the ground beside him. He saw it, and knew it was too late to run. He would get stunned anyway and be in even more trouble.

From the cards, his math teacher took form. But instead of angry, disappointed or even slightly amused by the prospect of punishing, Fate looked like _he_ was the one being caught in the act. And Talon only needed to glance down at the oversized shotgun in TF's hands to know why.

* * *

AN: What if all the LoL champs were in 1 highschool, instead of the Institute of War? That seemed like a fun idea to play with. And as making a series of animations turned out to be way too much work, we decided to turn this idea into a series of kind-of-related fanfictions, describing one semester on the Academy of Runeterra.

And we even made a Logo and everything!

-Roozyj and Nana Ba


	2. Whisper

Part 2: _Whisper._

Hasty, metal footsteps sounded through the hallway as Kahda Jhin made his way from his drama room to the teachers' lounge. Normally, it would take him about 4 minutes. When he was angry, it was only 1 minute. Right now, it took him 30 seconds.

Whisper was gone.

And seeing that none of the students had the key to his room, it must've been one of his colleagues.

Jhin slammed open the door to the teachers' lounge, interrupting all conversations that had been filling the room. The rest of the staff watched Jhin with shocked, curious or just confused faces, except for Rek'Sai, whose facial expression was pretty hard to read.

Jhin leaned against the doorpost with both hands, as if to say "Nobody get out". He struck an impressive posture with his tall body filling the doorway. His breath was rapid with anger and from running down the stairs. He stood there for a while, just eying the room with an ominous aura over him.

In the beginning, none of his co-workers had dared to move, but now that nothing seemed to be happening, Jayce got up.

"Got a problem, Kahda?"

Jhin slowly lowered his arms, scratching his nails over the doorpost, while he was making himself as tall as possible – which was pretty damn tall.

" _You_...stole my gun," he said to the staff as a whole. "But I still have my blades."

It was meant to be a threat. To urge the culprit to turn himself in before the drama teacher would go on a rampage through the whole school, killing people left and right until he found his beloved.

"Does that surprise you?" Master Yi asked, instead of being very afraid.

"What?" Jhin snapped.

"That you still have your blades, does that surprise you?"

The question confused Jhin enough to lower his shoulders.

"No, I..."

"T.F. has it," Graves interrupted, nodding at the math teacher. "He's been stealin' Destiny too."

"My interest is limited to your gun only, Malcom," Twisted Fate answered, unable to hide a slight smirk. Or rather choosing not to hide it, considering the strength of his poker-face.

Jhin opened his mouth to voice another threat, but this time it was Soraka that spoke before him.

"Why are you even carrying guns to work?" She put her hands on her hips and shot both Graves and Jhin a disapproving look.

"It's Destiny," Fate spoke, right before Graves could make the same exact joke.

Graves got up from his chair putting Destiny on his shoulder.

"That does it, T.F. Stealin' my gun, stealin' my jokes."

He quickly checked if his gun was loaded and aimed it at his colleague who was twirling a playing card between his fingers and not showing any fear of the shotgun. The card started to light up and an eye appeared above the heads of everyone in the school. The only question was who would be quicker. Could Graves hit his shot before Fate would teleport behind him and hit him with his razor sharp cards? The tension was growing more intense by the second.

Jhin just stood there, thinking of a way to get the attention back. Normally, he would shoot at the ceiling, but that wasn't an option now.

Graves and Fate looked each other deep in the eyes, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Jayce exchanged looks with Karma, discussing whether they should do something.

"ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Jhin exclaimed, making everyone focus on him again.

Before he could form a sentence though, he was yet again interrupted. This time by an obnoxiously cheerful voice from next to him.

"Well well well what a commotion here," professor Heimerdinger chattered. "Can you step aside please, Jhin."

Jhin turned around and looked down at the Yordle. At first he was only annoyed that he was interrupted in his attempt to join the fight, but then his eyes actually focused on Heimerdinger. And more specifically, on what he was carrying with him. There, in the arms of the tiny professor lay Whisper. The gun alone was hard to carry for Heimerdinger, and the cane and shoulder piece were partly touching the floor as he walked.

Jhin couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing. Someone who treated his precious gun with such disrespect just didn't fit in his image of what the world was like. This translated into his body language in a way that he was standing motionless with his eyes fixed on the gun.

Heimerdinger looked down at the weapon and then up at Jhin's face.

"Oh, yes, Jhin, I should give this one back to you," he said as if it was normal practice to steal other people's stuff. "I do have some..." Heimerdinger stopped talking for a second as he looked inside of the teachers' lounge. Everyone was looking back at him with shocked expressions. Some tried to gesture that he was in mortal danger. It only distracted the Yordle only for a moment before Jhin grabbed the parts of Whisper out of Heimerdinger's hands and his attention was brought back to the tall man yet again.

Jhin was putting on the shoulder piece and hung the cane at it's place on his belt as Heimerdinger resumed, what he thought, was a civil conversation between professionals.

"Well, anyway," Heimerdinger said, shaking his head at the people in the teachers' lounge in confusion. "I think your gun, what did you call it again, Fluster- no, Ring- no, Whisper that's it, is an interesting piece of hextech, but it is amazingly inefficient."

Jhin opened the gun's magazine and saw it was empty. He felt in his pockets for bullets and found that there was one left. Even though that was three too few, it would have to do.

"-so much magic! Even with half of it, I would be able to make a gun at least twice as powerful, and then I am not even talking about the shape that makes the bullets lose a lot of momentum."

Jhin tucked the bullet in the chamber and closed the magazine again. He twirled the gun around in his hand as he eyed Heimerdinger over, searching for an... interesting spot to shoot him.

"-You might want to consider using a DW-34 device as I have employed in my newest version of the H-28G turrets. It makes-"

Whisper somehow felt off in Jhin's hand. Had Heimerdinger taken her apart? Jhin took a step back to create enough space to aim at the physics teacher.

"That was the most boring swan song I've ever heard," Jhin interrupted Heimerdinger's story.

Heimerdinger realized only then that he was in mortal danger and his eyes became big with fear.

"Are you actually going to kill me over something like this?"

"Better," Jhin answered. "Much better. If that's all you have to say, then goodbye."

Jhin pulled the trigger and walked off. With his finger, he stroked Whisper, as if to comfort her. Then he put her back in her holster, right where she belonged.


	3. Positive Pigtails

Chapter 3: Positive Pigtails

Poppy was excited but worried. Yeah, something like that. She was excited to be a new student at the Academy. Every little thing she saw made her say all the 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' as she skipped about the halls, looking for the Deans office while carrying her hammer.

The latter made her worried. Because she couldn't find it. The map Miss Janna had given her at the reception desk only added to the confusion of the young Yordle. Not that she couldn't read maps, only this one wasn't making sense to her, making her wish she had a compass with her.

She had gone up and down and up again throughout the ginormous building, headed west to east, and when going north led to another dead end, she headed south.

In less than an hour her orientation would start, so instead of happily skipping like a new born bunny, she was now hastily running like a tiny leopard. She would've continued her frantic search if she hadn't suddenly been grabbed and pulled back.

"Where d'ya think yer going pipsqueak?!"

Poppy did indeed squeak in horror when the janitor, Kled, was suddenly in her face, bad breath, spit and all.

"I should be feedin' my lizard with yer snotty brats flesh fer always getting' my floors dirty! BHAW! Heck, I will!"

"I'm very sorry sir! I was just looking,-"

"Aw, yer sorry, well let me just NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT!"

Poppy cringed further in to a ball, holding her hammer tightly for both physical and mental support when the elder Yordle grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her with him.

"Where are you taking me?!" Poppy squeaked.

"The only place I can find satisfaction in this hell hole."

Poppy was about to use her hammer to smash him as far and wide away from her as possible, until he sang what he meant.

"DEEEEEEETENTION!"

They turned a corner and headed to the end of a hallway.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything, right?"

Kled stopped by the door and turned around. "Oh? Do yous have one of them hall passes?"

"Ah..no, but-"

"Is that over grown toothpick of yers registered?"

"No, but I-"

"So yah don't have a pass, yer carrying an illegal weapon on school-property – my property really – and have the GALL to wear them ugly pigtails! That sounds like deeeetention to me!" He kicked open the door and screamed. "HEY, YAH DEAD HUUUUMAN! I GOT ME ANOTHER ONE FOR YAH BONY ARSE!"

Karthus hollowed out eyes regarded the two Yordles for a moment.

"Please hand over your weapon, sign your name here," he pointed to a form on his desk. "and take a seat."

"B-but I didn't,-" Poppy started to protest, tears in her eyes.

Karthus let out an eternal sigh and pulled poppy into the classroom with his magic. "Safe your excuses for your counselor, sign in, give me your weapon and take a seat."

"Aaah, a good deed well done. I'm almost cryin', almost." Kled chuckled and closed the door.

With quivering hands, Poppy gave her Hammer to Karthus whom teleported it away and pushed the form to her along with a pen made out of bones.

"Now take your seat Miss..."He looked at the form. "Poppy."

Keeping her head low Poppy walked down the long line with seats, being stared at by a multitude of rebellious looking students.

When she sat down, at the back of the class on one of the filthiest tables she'd ever seen, she could hear the ill concealed whispering of the other students.

"What is a goodey two shoes doing here?"

"She smells weird."

Evelynn rolled her eyes. "Everyone smells weird to you, Twitch."

"Ugh. How long until we can go back to our dorms?"

"What, so you can make out with your bf again Kata?"

Katarina shot a glare at Talon.

"What did I tell you about talking shit, Talon?"

"SILENCE!" Karthus smacked his ancient book onto his desk and the whole class was silent again.

Poppy laid her bag on to the table so she could safely hide her face against it. What a horrible way to start at a new school.

Unbeknownst to Poppy, Kalista and Diana, who sat on either side of the Yordle, exchanged meaningful looks.

Poppy felt something icy on her shoulder and looked up to stare at the glowing blue eyes of Kalista.

"You will be fine, little one." Said the ghostly teen as quietly as the night.

"We are all rebels in the eyes of the Academy." Diana murmured silently to Poppy's right.

The icy cold hand left her shoulder and Poppy smiled at both of them. "You're right, I think. Thanks. I'll just start over tomorrow!"


End file.
